(1) Field of the Invention
A turbine engine component having local indented trailing edge heat transfer devices and to a method for cooling a trailing edge of an airfoil portion of a turbine engine component are described.
(2) Prior Art
Increasing turbine efficiency requirements have been driving the diameter of the trailing edge of an airfoil portion of a turbine blade to be as small as possible. This, coupled with manufacturing tolerances, make it difficult to cool the suction side lip of the trailing edge. Much effort has been put in to try and reduce the cooling air heatup before it gets to the trailing edge. However, not much has been done to increase local heat transfer at the trailing edge because of geometric constraints.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,355 shows the usage of dimple features on a surface upstream of a slot discharge. However, this patent does not deal with the treatment of surfaces that are exposed to a combination of both coolant air and hotter gas path convective boundary conditions.